Musings: Alliances
by Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith
Summary: A Wraith contemplates the upcoming alliance with the humans on Atlantis.


Musings: Alliances – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers:** Set before "Allies," spoilers for "Allies" and kinda sorta maybe"No Man's Land"

**Warnings/Pairings:** Wraith POV (obviously – it _is_ a Musings!); no pairing

**Notes:** My third Musings! Yay! (biiig smile) It's still the POV of the Wraith from "Condemned," who is also the Wraith at the end of "Michael" and the Wraith scientist from Michael's hive who goes to Atlantis. Make sense? Sort of? Okay. …Possibly the last Musings too, seeing as he's a human now. (sad sigh) Ah well… I will mourn him.

**Dedicated to:** Queen of the Red Skittle, whom I greatly admire, because I love Warrior and want more Outcast.

**-Rutile's Spectacularly Amazing Disclaimer-** This is the third bloody Musings. Must I restate the fact that the author owns _diddly squat_? (sigh) The End.

* * *

An alliance.

Alliances in general merit speculation. Alliances with other clans are worth contemplation. An alliance with_ humans_, however… _That_ deserves nothing less than several long hours' worth of musings.

First, one must get over the initial shock. Disbelief and denial follow. But then… Then one must really _think_ about it.

I personally never thought that the retribution meted out to the humans dwelling in the city of our ancient enemies (sadly _not_ destroyed) would take such a form. In fact, I believe no one could possibly have guessed it, which is why it will work so well.

Our Keeper is an extraordinarily devious, bold, and intelligent one. I know all Wraith owe their loyalty and lives to the Keeper, but she is especially worthy of her title. Who else could have possibly devised such an elaborate and cunning scheme?

Not only will great damage be dealt to the humans in this galaxy, but we will finally discover the way to the humans in the next one – and the planet called Earth. Under the guidance of our Keeper, the clan will best not only our human rivals but our Wraith ones as well, in part thanks to the information on this 'retrovirus.'

It is an exciting prospect, and indeed that excitement hums throughout the Hive even now. There is anticipation too, and confidence. Spirits are surprisingly high for the current times. If I concentrate, however, I can sense a faint note of discord among them, and it is not too difficult to identify the conflicted one as Michael.

The Keeper persists in addressing him by the name the humans gave him, and the clan follow her example It is obvious to those closest to the Keeper that she does not trust him. Her command that he not be informed of the additional part of her plot – the betrayal of this upcoming alliance – illustrates this distrust. She believes that his time as a human and in their company has changed him in more ways than physically, that he is dangerously sympathetic toward them despite the horrific wrong they have done him. Even his plan to use the retrovirus against competing clans, though it is the base for the Keeper's more extensive plot, did little to regain her trust. And so she calls him Michael, to remind him of his place and to remind us that he cannot be relied upon.

I am the closest thing to an ally for Michael. It was I who found him when he returned to us, I who aided him in convincing the Keeper to let him stay, I who kept a close watch on him as the effects of the retrovirus continued to fade, and helped him readjust to living among his own kind again.

As the one who has spent the most time with him, I am perhaps the most aware of the conflict still present within Michael. It has faded with the time he has spent among us, but this impending alliance with the humans who abducted and experimented on him is bringing it back in force. I confess that I cannot comprehend it. By all rights he should feel only hatred for them and what they did to him. At times I can completely understand our Keeper's reluctance to tell him everything.

He must, however, be one of the select few who will interact with the humans. Whether for better or worse, Michael has the most experience with these human and their ways. His knowledge will be put to good use.

Our Keeper will visit the oceanic city as well. This alliance and all plans tied into it are something she trusts only herself with. In light of its delicacy and importance, I am not surprised she feels this way.

I have been asked (ordered, rather) to come along. I am not arrogant to claim myself the most experienced and knowledgeable scientist in our clan, but I am close to it. Also, out of all of my clanmates, I am the only one to have negotiated with humans before. (…Well, admittedly, that business with the magistrates of Olesia was often more along the lines of intimidation than negotiation, but that's still more experience with humans than any other Wraith with the exception of Michael. Besides, as I wasn't turned into a human in the process I am perfectly trustworthy.)

But I digress.

I was speaking of alliances. Although, now that I think on it, this little venture with the humans is not necessarily an alliance. Alliances are formed between two parties for mutual benefits. The benefits to us far outweigh the benefits to them, and they will not be able to make use of those benefits for very long if all works out as intended. In addition, we plan on breaking this so-called alliance as soon as we have the information we need.

A pseudo-alliance, then.

Because, really, what Wraith would make an honest alliance with humans? Not only are they unreliable and not particularly intelligent creatures, but these days especially no clan can afford to exempt any of them from cullings.

For there are far too many of us awake.

And we all must feed.


End file.
